


when i see your light shine, i know i’m home

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: "nicolehauqht: nicole is divorced with a kid and she takes her kid to the same daycare wynonna takes alice. one day waverly goes pick up alice from daycare and she meets the redhead. since that day (curiously) wynonna cant pick up alice from daycare anymore"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for this story i've decided to make Doll's be Alice's father, because Wyndolls deserved better. So if you don't like that, don't read it. 
> 
> twitter: gayygabby

Waverly looks up from her computer screen as Wynonna’s name flashes across the screen followed by Wynonna’s contact photo which was taken at the beach showing Wynonna, Alice, and Waverly laying out on the sand. 

Waverly can’t even get a word out before Wynonna’s voice comes through the phone

“Waves, I need you to pick up Alice today. These fucking investors are taking their sweet ass time in this meeting, and Dolls is in the middle of his shift right no-”

Waverly interrupts Wynonna before she can continue, “Wy, it’s totally fine. I’ll just move my office hours up”

“Thank you, I owe you! I gotta go Waves, your name is on her emergency contact form, so just let them know your there” 

Waverly doesn’t have a chance to respond before the line goes dead.

She carefully drafts up an email to send to her students apologizing for the short notice but she has to move her office hours. Waverly knew most of her students would probably open the email and delete it as soon as they read it anyway.

Waverly quickly cleaned up her desk, shoving some papers and laptop into her bag.

She pops her head into the office next to hers 

“Hey Rosita, I cancelled my office hours for today, have to pick up Alice from daycare”

“No problem Waves, see you on monday”, Rosita replied with a smile

Making her way through campus and into town took longer than she expected and she was running a tad late to get Alice. Waverly was able to find an open parking spot and quickly made her way to the front of the daycare.

She swung the door open, as soon as she entered her senses were flooded with the smell of crayons and cheap paint. Waverly made her way to the little desk area where a woman wearing a shirt that read “Kiddie Cove” stood.

“Hi, I’m Waverly Earp. I’m here to pick up Alice”, the woman nodded and pulled out Alice’s contact information, scanning the list for Waverly’s name.

“There you are, come on back”, Waverly made her through another set of doors that lead to the children’s play area. She watched as the toddlers played with blocks and colored at the small tables set up.

“Auntie Wav”, Alice said as soon as she spotted Waverly in the doorway. Alice hopped up from her spot, her tight curls bouncing as she ran to Waverly’s legs.

“Hey little one” Waverly says, running a hand over the top of Alice’s head. 

“I made picture”, Alice stutters out, already reaching up to grab Waverly’s hand

Waverly bent down to take Alice’s small hand in hers, letting Alice guide her to the table and chairs she was sitting at. Waverly noticed another girl sitting around the table as well.

“Auntie Wave, this my friend” Alice says, as she took a seat next to the small girl.

Waverly crouched down to take a look at what Alice and the girl were doing 

“What were you guys doing?”, Alice points at the drawings scattered on the table. She sees it’s nothing more than random lines and deformed shapes on the paper, but it makes her smile.

“I like this one” Waverly says pointing at the blue and purple drawing near the smaller girl. The young girl looks up slightly and Waverly notices how pretty her brown eyes are. 

A voice behind her shakes Waverly from her thoughts

“Carter”, the voice makes Waverly turn from where she’s almost kneeling on the ground, Waverly nearly falls to the ground completely at the sight of the woman standing behind her.

The first thing Waverly notices is the fiery red hair, that’s sitting slightly below the women’s jaw and is falling in soft curls.

The next thing she notices is the big brown eyes that matched those of the smaller girl sitting with Alice.

Waverly realizes she’s still kneeling and hasn’t said a word to the other woman. Waverly stands up abruptly and nearly trips on the carpet underneath her, before a warm hand grabs her wrist.

Waverly feels the touch everywhere

“You okay there?”, The woman asks, and Waverly gets an even closer look at the taller woman and realizes how pretty she is.

“Uh yeah, I’m just a bit of a clutz”, Waverly says nervously, still focusing on the softness of the woman’s hand on her wrist. 

The woman smiles brightly at her and Waverly feels her knees weaken

“Auntie Waves”, Alice says tugging on Waverly’s pant leg

The redhead finally releases her wrist, and Waverly turns to look down at Alice

“Yes sweetie”, Waverly replies

“I want play date with Carter”, Waverly looks back nervously at the taller woman who is already looking at her.

“I think that’s up to Carter’s mommy and your mommy Alice”, Waverly says as Alice pouts 

“Alice, I know Carter would love to have a playdate with you”, The woman speaks and picks up Carter from the small seat. Alice squeals in delight and Waverly smiles at her nieces excitement.

“Uhm, I can give you my sisters number? If you want to arrange a time?”, Waverly says as she looks at the other woman

“Yeah that works, and I’m Nicole by the way. Nicole Haught”, Nicole reaches out her hand for Waverly to shake.

Waverly reaches to meet her hand, Nicole’s hand is incredibly soft and warm in hers and she doesn’t want to pull away

“I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp.”, Waverly’s eyes land on their still conjoined hands, Nicole gives her hand a soft squeeze before pulling back

“I haven’t seen you here before?”, Nicole says as she begins to pick up Carter’s belongings on the shelf that had all the students names written out. Waverly quickly searches for Alice’s name finding her pink unicorn backpack

“I haven’t picked her up before, my sister got caught up at work and her husband was in the middle of his shift, so I was the last option”, Waverly says with a shy laugh

Nicole just smiles brightly at her as they both make their way to the door. Waverly was almost desperate to keep the conversation going, so she just spit out the first thing that popped into her head.

“Carter is so precious, does she get all of her looks from you or is your husband responsible for her adorable face”, Waverly rambled out and immediately regretted it once she saw the look on Nicole’s face. Waverly was about to apologize, but before she could she was cut off by a laugh

Nicole had her head thrown back as she let out a loud laugh, showing off her perfectly white smile and dimples

Waverly swore she had never heard a laugh so beautiful. Waverly chewed on her lip awkwardly as Nicole tried to settle herself down

“Waverly, I’m sorry for laughing, but um there’s no husband. Just wife, well ex wife actually” Nicole says as she stopped by what Waverly assumed was her car.

Waverly felt her cheeks flush, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have um assumed” 

“It’s okay Waverly, it’s normal to assume” Nicole says smiling softly at Waverly

Waverly realizes how creepy it is that she followed Nicole to her car

“I should uh let you get going, I’m sure you have better things to do”, Waverly says as she tightens her grip on Alice 

“Hold on one second” Nicole says, she reaches out to open the car door and begins to buckle Carter in her car seat.

“Bye Carter” Alice shouts as she waves at Carter, Carter gives her a small wave back

Once Carter is secured in the car seat, Nicole turns back to Waverly and pulls out her phone.

“What’s your number?”, Nicole says and Waverly feels her heart thump 

“Uh don’t you want Wynonna’s number?”, Waverly replies nervously 

“Yeah give me her number as well, I’ll have yours just in case”, Nicole responds with a wide smile that shows off her adorable dimples again

“Yeah, yeah of course” Waverly reads of both Wynonna and her number watching as Nicole adds them into her phone 

“All set, um I’ll see you around, right?” Nicole says softly as she reaches out to gently pat Alice’s back, but her eyes remain on Waverly 

“Yes, i’ll be probably picking up more often with Wynonna and Doll’s work schedules getting hectic” 

Nicole’s eyes are still on Waverly, and her hand reaches out to gently touch Waverly’s arm

“I’m glad” Nicole stutters on her next words

“I mean not about their work schedules, but um about seeing you again, hopefully soon”, Nicole’s confident front falters and she rubs at the back of her neck.

“Uh me too”, Waverly feels her neck and cheeks flush even more 

Nicole gives her forearm a soft squeeze, and turns to get into the driver seat. Waverly realizes that she never got Nicole’s number to give to Wynonna. 

“Wait, I didn’t get your number, so I can give it to Wynonna”, Waverly quickly adds hoping to not come off as desperate 

“I’ll text you”, Nicole says smiling one last time before getting into the car. She rolls down her window and gives both Alice and Waverly a small wave before pulling out of the parking lot 

Waverly stands frozen in her spot and she smiles to herself

Nicole wanted to see her again. Nicole was going to text her.

“Auntie Wave”, Alice spoke up and tugged on her hair lightly 

“Yes, pretty girl” Waverly says as she finally moves from her spot, heading towards her car

“Can we pwease get ice cream”, Alice says looking up at Waverly with her big brown eyes and pushing her lip out slightly in a pout 

“Of course, that’s what Aunties are for”, Alice cheers in Waverly arms as they find there way to Waverlys car

Waverly takes Alice for ice cream, as they’re finishing up she sees Dolls is name flash on her phone.

“Hey Dolls” Waverly says and Alice’s face brightens up at the sound of her father’s name

“Hi Waverly, how’s Alice?”, Dolls says and Waverly can hear him ruffling around with some papers 

Alice reaches for Waverly’s phone, and Waverly places the phone against Alice’s ear 

“Daddy! Auntie Waves got me cream” Alice yells into the phone as she takes another lick of her ice cream cone

“Then you must have been a really good girl today”, Waverly hears Dolls say on the other end 

“I was good girl, I’m having play date with Carter” Alice giggles as she continues to eat her ice cream

“Ah, we will talk about when you get home with mommy, I have to go baby, but can you give your phone back to Auntie Waves”, Waverly pulls the phone back from Alice’s ear

“Wy, said she’ll be home soon, so you can head there. Thanks again Waves” Dolls says

“Anytime” Waverly says with a small smile on face thinking about seeing Nicole again soon.

Waverly and Alice pull into the driveway, noticing Wynonna’s car was already in the driveway. Grabbing Alice’s backpack and picking Alice up from the car seat, they made their way to the front door where Wynonna was already standing.

“Mommy” Alice sequels as Waverly let’s her run the rest of the way to the door.

“Hey baby, did you have fun with Auntie Waves?”, Wynonna says as she spins Alice around 

“Yes, we got ice cream”, Alice says holding on tightly to Wynonna 

“Auntie Waves, is the best isn’t she”, Wynonna says leaning over to pull Waverly into a side hug 

“I having play date with Carter! Auntie Wave says so”, Wynonna gives Waverly a confused look

“Alice, I said you had to talk to your mommy and daddy about it”, Alice shakes her head

“Carter Haught?”, Wynonna asks

“Yeah, I kinda talked with her mom earlier, I uh got her number”, Waverly says almost blushing at the memory 

“Waverly Earp! Hitting on Alice’s friends mom, that’s a new one”, Wynonna says fake gasping 

“What, I didn’t mean, I mean”, Waverly stutters out and Wynonna just laughs loudly 

“Which mom was it? I hope it wasn’t Shae because that woman is a bit-“, Waverly clears her throat reminding Alice is still in her arms

“Alice, why don’t you go inside and play with your toys. Me and Auntie Wave are having grown up time”, Alice pushes out of her mother’s arms and heads inside to her toys

“So what I was saying, Shae’s a bitch”, Waverly shakes her head

“It was uh Nicole, but I only got her number so you could arrange a play date”, Waverly adds quickly 

“Sure, sure. Nicole is definitely hot though. You get it cause her last name”, Wynonna says cracking herself up at her own joke

“I get Wy”, Waverly says as she runs a hand through her hair 

“Ooo, this is serious, you got it bad Waves”, Wynonna says taking in Waverly’s tense stance 

“No, I just met her and she’s obviously a busy woman and all. I mean yeah she’s attractive, but”, Waverly says stopping mid sentence 

“But what Waves, it’s been like what? 2 years since you kicked that dickhead Champ to the curb, I mean you need to get some action”, Wynonna says bluntly

Waverly feels her ears burn and stomach drop at the statement, especially because Wynonna is saying she should get some action with Nicole

“I’m sure she’s not interested and I just think she’s cute. Just a harmless crush”, Waverly says, knowing the words are lie 

“Whatever you say, you deserve to be happy kid. Alright enough of this mushy shit, I have to start to dinner, Dolls should be home any minute” , Wynonna says making her way towards the door 

“That’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear coming out of your mouth”, Waverly says with a smile

“Well that’s what love does to you, suddenly your married, knocked up and making dinner for your husband. You don’t even see it coming”, Waverly laughs and pulls Wynonna in for a hug

“Thanks again for today”, Wynonna says as she pulls back from the hug

“Of course”, Waverly says turning to head back to her car

“I guess that you got yourself a crush, you’ll be wanting to pick up Alice more. This is like a win-win for the both of us”, Wynonna yells from the door, and Waverly flips her off as she gets into her car. Closing the door, she hears the sound of her phone vibrating in her bag

Pulling out her phone, she sees a text from an unknown number.

(809)-234-9876: Hey Waverly, It’s Nicole Haught. Hopefully we can get that play date set up soon and maybe just a cup of coffee?

Waverly feels her heartbeat pick up, and her hands shake slightly as she types back

(809)-568-0981: Hi Nicole, I just let Wynonna know about it. Is that coffee with Alice or just me?”

Nicole Haught: I was hoping just you?

Waverly feels a smile spread across her face, she leans her head back against the seat and lets out a laugh

Fuck. Wynonna was right. She’s got it bad.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s another week before Waverly sees Nicole again.

Waverly had responded to Nicole’s text, letting her know that she would love to grab a coffee with her. 

Nicole had suggested they wait until the weekend, because Carter would be with Shae. 

Waverly couldn’t stop the butterflies from filling her, when she thought about spending alone time with Nicole. 

Waverly desperately tried to ignore her racing heart

She knew this wasn’t a date. Nicole was definitely not interested, and Waverly could use more friends and this was just a hangout. Nothing more. 

Waverly keeps reminding herself that as she tears through her closet looking for something to wear. After taking out every single thing she owned, she settled for high waisted jeans and a purple v-neck that showed off a little skin.

Not that she cared if Nicole looked or not. 

Checking the time, so knew she had about 20 minutes to get to the coffee place that Nicole had suggested 

Looking over her outfit one more time in the mirror. She quickly ran a hand through her long hair

“Fuck it”, Waverly mumbles and heads out 

As she got closer to the coffee shop her nerves began to build even more, as soon as she pulled in, Waverly noticed Nicole’s car already in the parking lot.

“You can do this Waverly, it’s just coffee. It’s not a date”, Waverly says as she checks herself in the mirror before heading inside

Waverly notices that the coffee place is quite small. Soft music is playing in the background, her eyes scan around the room till they fall on the redhead 

Nicole is sitting at one of the back tables, her hair is curled again today and Waverly can see her blue button up from across the room. Nicole seems to sense Waverly’s presence, looking up from her phone, giving Waverly a wide smile.

Waverly gives a small smile in return, she points to the cashier letting Nicole know she’s going to order. Nicole nods her head slightly, but keeps her eyes on Waverly 

Waverly takes her coffee from the barista and heads towards Nicole, her heart racing as she gets closer

“Hey”, Nicole says placing her phone down on the table 

“Hey” Waverly responds nervously as she finally gets a closer look at Nicole

Waverly doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone so beautiful

“How are you?”, Nicole says breaking through Waverly’s thoughts

“I’m doing good, works been a little crazy lately. Nothing like grading 300 papers in one sitting”, Waverly says with a laugh and Nicole’s eyes widen

“Wow, I can’t even imagine. How’d you get into teaching?”, Nicole asks as her eyes stay locked on Waverly’s

“I’ve always been a huge nerd, I really enjoy learning and reading. So I decided pretty early on that I wanted to teach, never thought I’d be a professor, but it’s actually pretty amazing”, Waverly says pausing to take a sip of her coffee 

“What do you teach?”, Nicole asks

“Ancient Languages and history, I know it’s lame, bu-“

“Waverly, that’s not lame at all. It sounds really interesting, I’d love to learn more about it”, Nicole says with a wide smile

“Really?”, Waverly says shyly, because nobody was ever interested in that

“Of course it’s not lame, and if my professors looked like you, I would have never dropped out of college”, Waverly chokes on her coffee at Nicole’s blunt statement. 

“Oh my god, are you okay”, Nicole says grabbing one of Waverly’s hands across the table

“Yeah, I’m okay”, Waverly says hoarsely as she tries to calm herself 

Waverly feels Nicole’s thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. Waverly looks up nervously at Nicole whose cheeks are tinted pink. Nicole realizing what she was doing, pulls her hand away from Waverly’s

Waverly sighs at the loss of Nicole’s touch

“So you dropped out of college?”, Waverly asks trying to ignore Nicole’s previous statement 

“Yeah, it just wasn’t for me. I think it’s pretty shitty people feel like they need to get a degree to be of any worth in the world.”, Waverly nods along to Nicole’s words

“My parents were pissed, but I dropped out, moved away from home and got my personal training certification, and I was lucky enough to find a business partner who wanted to open a gym, and the rest is history”

“That’s amazing, it’s really honorable that you stuck to your gut and did what you thought was best”, Nicole smiles softly at Waverly 

“That’s actually really nice to hear, thank you for saying that”, Waverly feels her heart swell at Nicole’s shy appearance 

“Of course, so where does Carter fit into all of this?”, Waverly watched Nicole’s face break out into a smile at the mention of Carter

“She came into our lives 3 and half years ago, uh Shae and I decided we were ready for kids. We went through all the different treatments and after many tries it finally worked. Shae agreed to carry her and we went from there”, Waverly noticed the way Nicole tensed up at Shae’s name.

“So Shae?”, Waverly questions, but immediately regrets the words the minute they leave her mouth, knowing it was a personal of topic to bring up

“Waverly Earp, bringing up marriage and kids on the first date, isn’t that like breaking all the rules?”, Nicole says with a laugh

Waverly feels her heart drop into her stomach

Date.

Nicole said date, as in right now. Nicole and Waverly were on a date

“Waverly, you in there?”, Nicole says waving a hand in front of her face 

“Yeah, I uh”, Waverly felt like her brain had just blown a fuse, no intelligent thought was coming through, the word date just repeating in her head

“I didn’t mean to freak you out, I was just messing around”, Waverly can see the regret written on Nicole’s expression, and she silently curses herself for being so dramatic 

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry”, Waverly says running a hand through her hair 

Nicole’s hand reaches over the table again, placing a hand on top of Waverly’s. Nicole gives her a soft smile and Waverly feels herself calm at the touch

“Shae and I were young, we thought we knew what it meant to be committed for life and we thought things would work out, we decided to end it for the sake of Carter. She didn’t deserve to have her parents fighting constantly, and it’s a lot better since we split”, Nicole tells Waverly, Waverly can sense the honesty in her voice. 

Waverly gives Nicole’s hand a soft squeeze 

“Enough about me, what about your love life? It’s only fair since you asked me”, Nicole says with a shrug 

“It’s been pretty nonexistent for the past few years, I mean I’ve dated, uh both men and women”, Waverly says, Nicole gives her a wide smile, the one where her dimples seem to pop even more

“But nothing really sticks, I spend most of my time with Alice and Wynonna. They really have my heart”, Waverly says still aware of Nicole’s hand on top of hers.

“You guys seem really close, that’s nice”

“Wynonna and I, never had the best home life growing up. So we wanted it to be different for Alice, and Wynonna’s husband, Dolls. He’s just an incredible father. We are a very close family”, Waverly finishes with a smile 

She looks up at Nicole, whose eyes are staring into hers. Waverly doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at her like this. 

Nicole looked at her like she really understood and wanted to know every single detail about Waverly 

The blaring of a ringtone drew both the women out of their gaze. Nicole pulled her hand back to answer her phone.

“Hey Doc” Nicole paused

“Sure, I’ll be there in 15”, Nicole says as she ends the call

“My client just moved up her session, so I have to go, I’m sorry for cutting this short”, Nicole says as she pushes back from her seat, Waverly follows as she gathers up her coffee and keys

“It’s no problem Nicole, I had a really nice time”, Waverly says as they exit the coffee shop together 

“I did as well, hopefully we can do this again? Sometime soon?”, Nicole says as she pauses at the side of her car

“Yes”, Waverly says loudly, and Nicole lets out a laugh

Waverly watches the way Nicole laughs, and she knows it so strange to be watching her, but she can’t tearl her eyes away

Nicole’s phone beeps again and Nicole lets out a disappointed sigh

“I’ll call you?”, Nicole says shyly as she takes a step closer to Waverly

“Yeah”, Waverly breathes out as her senses are overwhelmed by Nicole’s perfume 

“I had a really great time”, Nicole says, she’s so close that Waverly needs to tilt her head back slightly to look into Nicole’s eyes

“Me too”, Nicole smiles at Waverly’s words 

“Can I hug you?”, Nicole asks chewing on her bottom lip

Waverly nods dumbly, as Nicole’s arms gently wrap around Waverly’s waist. Waverly leans into the contact and wraps her arms around Nicole’s middle.

Waverly presses her face into Nicole’s chest, Nicole’s arms feel strong around her waist and Waverly can’t help herself as she melts into the hug

She doesn’t know how long they’re standing wrapped in each other’s arms, until Nicole pulls away slowly

Nicole’s face is plastered with a smile and Waverly can’t help the grin that breaks out across her face 

“See you around Ms. Earp”, Nicole says as she opens her car door and gets in 

Waverly only musters up a small wave as Nicole heads out of the parking lot

“Wow”, Waverly whispers to herself as she watches Nicole’s car pull down the street

Waverly smiles the entire drive back to her apartment, as she closes the front door, she leans back and lets out a high pitched giggle

Waverly couldn’t remember the last time she felt so free and happy

Her phone begins to ring in her hand, looking down she reads the name Nicole Haught across the screen 

She quickly answers the call

“Nicole”, Waverly says

“I just needed to hear your voice once more”, Nicole says over the line, and Waverly’s heart thumps hard in her chest 

“Nicole Haught, I didn’t know you were such a sap?”, Waverly says bravely 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet”, Waverly’s breath hitches

“I can’t wait to find out”, Waverly all but whispers in reply 

“I really have to go now”

“Okay”, Waverly says with pout 

“I’m going to hang up now”, Nicole says, but Waverly waits for Nicole to actually hang up. Waverly hears Nicole sigh before the line cuts out.

Waverly places a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart 

Nicole Haught was for sure going to kill her


	3. Chapter 3

Wynonna calls Waverly that following Thursday asking if she can get Alice from daycare and bring her to their family dinner that happens at least once a week

“Wy, it’s not a problem. I’ll just move my office hours around again”, Waverly knew her office hours were the farthest thing from her mind. Waverly and Nicole had been texting a bit throughout the week, definitely not as much as they’d like, but both women were busy with work.

“And you’re sure this has nothing to do with a certain redhead, that you may or may not be wanting to run into?”, Wynonna says in a teasing tone 

“Nope, we’re just friends”

“Is that what the gays are calling it nowadays? What’re you guys, gal pals?”, Wynonna says through her own laughter 

“Please stop Wynonna”, Waverly whines into the phone 

“Stop teasing my baby sister, highly unlikely”

“I know, I know. It’s just nothing is going to happen. Just friends”, Waverly says trying to sound convincing enough 

Even though she wishes something more would happen

“Whatever you say babygirl, I gotta go. I’ll see you at Shorty’s”

And with that the line goes dead 

She leaves a little earlier than she has too, hoping to maybe catch a few extra minutes with the redhead 

Waverly’s eyes scan the parking lot for Nicole’s car, a disappointed sigh leaves her lips as she doesn't see it 

Pulling into a parking space, checking that she still has 15 minutes before pickup, Waverly grabs her water bottle from her purse realizing how thirsty she is 

Waverly takes a drink, but lets out a scream as a bang on her window comes. The water bottle slips from her hand and pours all down the front of her shirt.

She’s furious and is about to curse out whoever decided it was a good idea to knock on her window, but when she turns she sees Nicole standing on the other side of the window with a hand covering her mouth

Waverly's anger subsides a bit at the sight of Nicole, she rolls down the window and sees the hint of blush in Nicole’s cheeks.

“I didn’t know Kiddie Cove had wet t-shirt competitions”, Nicole says with a laugh and Waverly’s jaw drops 

“Is that all you have to say to me right now?”, Waverly says a bit harsher than she intended to

“I’m sorry, are you okay?”, Nicole says as her eyes gaze to Waverly’s soaked shirt 

“I mean I’m sopping wet, but other than that I’m okay”, Waverly suddenly feels very exposed as her t-shirt is nearly see through at this point

“Hold on”, Nicole says as she jogs over to her car. Waverly tries not to stare at Nicole, but she’s wearing tight workout clothes and it’s nearly impossible to tear her eyes away

Waverly can see her rummaging through her car, till she grabs a shirt and heads back towards Waverly 

“I know this might be a little big, but this should work”, Nicole says handing Waverly the shirt through the window 

“Are you sure?”, Waverly asks and Nicole gives her a nod

“It’s the least I could do, I really didn’t mean to scare you”, Nicole says sincerely, and Waverly feels guilty for snapping at her earlier 

“It’s really okay, I’m sorry for snapping at you. I mean it was pretty funny”, Waverly says with a small chuckle and she can see Nicole trying to hold back her laugh 

“Your angry face, is adorable by the way”, Nicole says as she laughs along with Waverly 

Waverly knows her cheeks are blushing at the comment, but Nicole is just smiling down at Waverly. 

“Um, I’m just going to change real quick, then we can go in”, Waverly says motioning to her wet t-shirt 

“Oh yeah, of course, I’ll just”, Nicole says as she turns around, with her back towards the car 

Waverly quickly discards her wet shirt into the back of her car and throws on Nicole’s shirt, and instantly hit with Nicole’s scent. Nicole’s shirt is a little big, but it’s soft against her skin. 

“Okay, I’m good”, Waverly says opening the door and hoping out of the car. Nicole turns around and gives her a soft smile

“You look cute”, Waverly looks down at her mismatched outfit and shoves lightly at Nicole’s shoulder 

Heading into the preschool, Waverly and Nicole are let into the play area by the front desk women. Waverly sees Alice and Carter sitting in the corner together painting on the big sheet of paper hung out in front of them. 

“Mommy”, Carter squeals when she notices Nicole walking towards them, Alice jolts around and jumps up from her seat to reach Waverly 

“Auntie Waves”, Alice says jumping into Waverly’s arms, Alice’s curls tickling the side of Waverly’s face

Waverly looks up over the top of Alice’s head and sees Nicole looking at her with a soft smile 

“Alice, we are going to meet your mommy and daddy for family dinner, okay?”, Alice nods her head and turns away from Waverly’s chest and points at Nicole and Carter 

“Carter coming?”, Alice says sweetly, Waverly sees Nicole’s smile falter a little 

“Maybe another time Alice, Carter is having dinner with her Mama tonight”, Nicole says as she moves closer to Waverly and Alice

“Okay”, Alice says with a little pout 

Nicole smiles sadly at Waverly as they head out of the preschool. Waverly heads in the direction of her car, but a soft hand on her forearm

“Let me get Carter in the car, I’ll pull in the spot next to you”, Nicole says as she moves quickly towards her car. Waverly gets Alice situated in her car seat, when she sees Nicole pull up next to her

“Alice, I’ll be right outside”, Alice continues playing with her toys as Waverly closes the door 

“I’m sorry about not being able to join you tonight”, Nicole says nervously as she rubs her hands together 

“Nicole, don’t be sorry. We will have to plan a day when you can join us”, Waverly says stepping closer to Nicole, reaching out to grab her hands 

“I’d really like that”, Nicole says as her eyes move from Waverly’s eyes down to their conjoined hands 

“And maybe, we could do dinner, with just us”, Waverly breathes out quietly, as she ducks her head to aviod Nicole’s eyes 

Waverly feels one of Nicole’s hands unwrap from hers, and then a soft hand is touching just under her chin. Waverly immediately moves her head up and looks at Nicole in the eyes. Their faces are now inches apart 

“I’d be more than honored to have dinner with you”, Nicole replies with a smile spreading across her lips, Waverly’s eyes drop slightly to look at Nicole’s lips, but quickly shoots her eyes back up to Nicole’s. 

Nicole sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, and Waverly feels her stomach drop at the sight 

“You’ll call?”, Waverly says nervously 

“Of course”, Waverly didn’t have a chance to respond before Nicole’s hands were wrapped around her pulling her into a hug. Waverly reached up and placed her hands around Nicole’s neck pulling her in closer. She could feel Nicole’s warm breath on her neck and she nearly whimpered at the sensation

A car driving past them pulled them out of their bubble, and they awkwardly pulled back from one another. Nicole wore a shy smile on her face, and Waverly couldn’t stop staring at how cute she looked. 

“Have a good time at dinner tonight”, Nicole says turning to open her car door

“Thanks, you too Nicole”, Nicole looks at her once more before turning to get into her car, giving her a small wave 

Waverly feels her cheeks hurt from the smile stuck on her face, as she gets into the car

“Auntie Waves, why you smiling?, Alice says from the backseat 

Waverly’s mind instantly flashes to Nicole’s face

“I’m just happy little one. Just happy”

Alice and Waverly made their way to Shorty’s around 6 o'clock, as soon as they stepped into the restaurant Alice spotted, Wynonna and Dolls. 

“Daddy! Mommy!”, Alice squeals as she runs towards their table

“Hey sweetie”, Dolls says leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Alice’s hair, Alice crawls into Dolls is lap and wraps her small arms around his neck 

“What about me, I’m the one who pushed you out of my va-”, Waverly cleared her throat reminding Wynonna that they were in a public space

“Mommy”, Alice says grabbing onto Wynonna’s hand and squeezing it 

“Hey Waves, thanks again for this”, Dolls says with a smile after they finished ordering their meals

“Family dinner is important”, Waverly says casting her eyes towards Wynonna who gives her a smile 

“Carter couldn’t come”, Alice says with a pout, Wynonna’s eyes lifted up to meet Waverly’s

“Carter Haught?”, Wynonna says with a smirk, Waverly already began to roll her eyes before Wynonna could start her next sentence 

“I want Carter at dinner, she can be at family dinner”, Alice says sweetly as she continues coloring on her menu 

“Alice, she was having dinner with her Mama tonight”, Waverly explains to Alice 

“Maybe she can join us another time”, Wynonna says, “Maybe Nicole could join us as well”

“Wy, drop it”, Waverly says glaring at her older sister 

“What did I miss here?”, Dolls says looking between the Earp sisters 

“Waverly has a big lesbian crush on Carter’s mom”, Wynonna says wiggling her eyebrows at Dolls 

“Wait Shae?”, Dolls says looking at Waverly 

“No”, Waverly says looking down at her menu 

“Oh, Nicole”, Dolls says with a smile 

“It’s nothing, and I wish Wynonna would drop it. We’re just friends”, Waverly says as she looks back at Wynonna whose eyes are now wide

“What do I have something in my hair?”, Waverly says running a hand through her hair 

“No, uh redhead alert”, Wynonna says, Waverly whips her head around to see Nicole, Shae, Carter walking into Shorty’s 

“Fuck”, Waverly blurts out, turning her head back around 

“Mommy, Auntie Waves just said a bad word”, Alice says point at Waverly 

“It’s okay baby, she can put money in the swear jar when we get home”, Wynonna says as she runs a hand down Alice’s back 

“Are they coming this way?”, Waverly says keeping her eyes down

“Yup, Yo red!”, Wynonna calls out, Waverly nearly jumps across the table to strangle her sister 

“Cater”, Alice cries out at the sight of the little girl, Waverly finally lifts her eyes from the table and sees that Nicole, Shae and Carter were right next to the table. Waverly’s eyes find Nicole’s who’s giving her a tight lipped smile.

Waverly is able to get a closer look at Shae, and she’s absolutely gorgeous. Shae is around the same height as Nicole, her long curly hair falls past her shoulders, and her skin looks flawless.

Waverly feels like she’s going to be sick 

“Hey guys”, Nicole says flashing a smile to everyone at the table 

“Hey Haughtstuff”, Wynonna says, and Waverly kicks her leg under the table. 

“Auntie Waves, Carter is here”, Alice says smacking the table lightly 

“I see that sweetie”, Waverly says making eye contact with Nicole again

“Nicole”, Waverly hears Shae say under her breath

“Sorry, uh Shae, this is Wynonna”, Nicole says looking at Wynonna, she pauses as her eyes land on Dolls

“I’m Dolls, Wynonna’s husband”, Dolls says placing a hand over Wynonna’s 

“This is Alice”, Nicole says smiling sweetly at the small girl. Alice waves at Shae, who gives her a pained smile 

“And this is Waverly”, Nicole says as she locks eyes with Waverly 

“Nice to meet you all. Nic, we need to get to dinner because I have to be on call soon”, Shae says under her breath. Nicole rolls her eyes slightly before Shae heads to the table with Carter 

“Uh, I’ll see you around”, Nicole says to the group, but her eyes only trained on Waverly 

“Hope to catch you without the ex-wife next time”, Wynonna says blunty, Waverly smacks her sister on the arm

“Yeah, me too”, Nicole says sadly 

“Waverly, I-uh, I’ll call you”, Nicole says almost reaching out to grab Waverly’s hand, but she pulls back at the last second 

“Yeah”, Waverly says giving Nicole a small smile, Nicole nods and heads towards Shae 

Waverly keeps her eyes on Nicole until she takes the seat directly in Waverly’s eyesight, and Waverly moves her eyes back to the table 

“Babygirl, you okay?”, Wynonna says in a concerned tone 

“Uhm, yeah.”, Waverly says eyes moving back over to Shae and Nicole

Her stomach churns even more as she sees Nicole interacting with Carter while she sits in Shae’s lap. Nicole and Shae both smiling brightly at something Carter did. 

Wynonna follows Waverly’s eyes and reaches her hand towards Waverly

“Hey, they aren’t together, no need to be shooting daggers”, Wynonna says softly

“I don’t care, and it doesn’t matter”, Waverly replies harshly as her heart tightened at the sight

“Babygirl”, Wynonna breathes out

“I have to go, I’m sorry”, Waverly gets up from the table walking around pressing a kiss to Wynonna and Alice’s cheek, and giving Dolls a small smile

Waverly walked as fast as she could to get out of Shorty’s, she leaned against her car trying to get some air into her lungs 

Waverly had no right to be jealous of Shae, that was her family, not Waverly’s

Nicole wasn’t even interested in Waverly, she needed to get the thought of them being anything more than friends out of her head 

Her eyes welled with tears the entire drive to her apartment, she collapsed on her bed and finally let the tears fall 

The ringing of her phone broke through her cries, she saw the name Nicole Haught across the screen, and felt her heart break even more. She let it ring and ring until nothing but her soft cries filled her apartment. 

A week passed with Waverly still ignoring Nicole’s calls and texts, hoping she would stop sending them. Each message brought another wave of pain to Waverly’s heart. Nicole didn’t deserve the silent treatment Waverly was giving her, but she thought eventually Nicole would give up on her. 

Waverly sat on her sofa grading papers when Wynonna’s name flashed across her phone

“Waverly, I need you to come watch Alice right now”, Wynonna says, her voice filled with panic 

“Oh my god, is everything okay?”, Waverly says 

“Yes, but Dolls just said he needed me to get dressed up nicely, so I’m panicking”, Wynonna says, Waverly can hear her throwing clothes out of her closet 

“Damn it Wynonna, you could have started off with that”, Waverly says trying to calm her nerves from a moment again 

“Sorry sis, come over in 20 mins”, Wynonna says as she ends the call 

Waverly pulls on her sweatshirt and sneakers and headed over to Wynonna’s. Waverly knocked on the front door, and heard Wynonna cursing in the background.

“Hey Baby girl”, Wynonna says pulling Waverly in for a quick hug, Waverly noticed that Wynonna was not dressed any nicer than she normal dressed

“Wy, didn’t you say Dolls told you to dress up?”, Waverly says eyes scanning her ripped jeans and t-shirt 

“Uh yeah change of plans”, Wynonna says nervously 

“What’s going on?”, Waverly says as a knock came from the front door

“Why is Dolls knocking on his own front door?”, Waverly asks but Wynonna ignores her as she heads to open the front door

“Wynon-”,

Waverly’s voice gives out mid sentence, when she sees Nicole and Carter standing on the other side of the door.   
Wynonna welcomes them both in and Nicole stops in her tracks when she sees Waverly 

“Surprise”, Wynonna says from behind them 

“Wynonna”, Waverly says in stern tone 

“Dolls and I will be back later, have fun Alice”, Wynonna says as she places a kiss on the side of Alice’s face. Carter is already crawling out of Nicole’s arms to go play with Alice in the living room 

“If you guys are going to have sex, please use the spare bedroom and don’t scar my kid”, Wynonna yells as she kisses Waverly on the cheek and gives Nicole a firm pat on the shoulder.

Wynonna gives them a thumbs up and slams the front door slams shut 

Wynonna had set them both up

“Hey”, Nicole nearly whispers

“Hi”, Waverly squeaks out 

Waverly silently cursed Wynonna in her head, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thank you guys for all the nice comments and kudos! i hope you enjoy this chapter! also i have a playlist that kinda goes along with this story so if you want me to post it, just let me know :)

Waverly watches Nicole’s expression change at the sound of Waverly’s voice. Waverly notices Nicole’s eyes look everywhere but at her

“Um how are you?”, Waverly awkwardly says as she rocks back and forth on her heels

“I’m okay”, Nicole’s voice sounds sadder, and the guilt starts to build in her chest 

“Nicole, I-”

“Mommy, come play with us”, Carter calls from the living room and Nicole’s eyes finally meet Waverly’s

“Once they fall asleep, do you want to talk?”, Nicole asks quietly, taking a step towards Waverly 

“Yes, I should explain myself”, Waverly says, casting her eyes up at Nicole

Nicole gives her a small smile and walks past her, heading towards Carter and Alice who were playing together 

Waverly quickly made her way to the bathroom to call Wynonna and yell at her for putting Nicole and herself in an uncomfortable situation 

Waverly hit Wynonna’s number and waited for her to pick up

“Waves, I see you’ve called to thank me”, Wynonna sings into the phone 

“Wynonna, I’m seriously about to kill you. What the fuck were you thinking?”, Waverly says harshly, as she paces back in forth 

“Look, I didn’t want to have to step in, but both of you were miserable”, Wynonna sighs 

“How did you know she was miserable?”, Waverly says quietly

“I went to pick up Alice the other day, and she asked about you”

Waverly’s heart clenches at Wynonna’s words, “What did she say?”

“She wanted to know if you were okay, and if she did something wrong”

“Fuck, I really messed this up”, Waverly says running a hand through her hair 

“Baby girl, you need to talk to her”, Waverly knows Wynonna is right, shuttling Nicole our wasn’t the smartest plan

“I’m scared Wy, I mean I’ve never really done this before”, Waverly’s voice cracks slightly 

“Haught cares Waves, I’m sure she’ll listen to you”

“I’m not thanking you for this whole setup”, Waverly replies, hearing Wynonna laugh on the other end 

“Well, then you don’t get to have sex in our spare room” , Wynonna says bluntly 

“Jesus, we aren’t having sex”, Waverly groans 

“That’s lame, anyway Dolls and I are trying to have a quickie in the car. Gotta go”, Waverly hears Dolls try to protest in the background but then the line goes dead

“Gross”, Waverly mutters under her breath as she exits the bathroom 

She walks back into the living room, Nicole is sitting on the floor with a purple tiara on her head and sash going across her body. Waverly can’t help the giggle that leaves her mouth

Nicole’s eyes shoot over to where Waverly is standing

“Auntie Waves, join us for tea”, Alice says walking over to grab Waverly’s hand 

Waverly sees the small tea set sitting on the floor in between Nicole and Carter

“Auntie Waves, you need a tiara too”, Alice squeals moving to grab the pink tiara in her toy box

Alice places the small tiara on Waverlys head and places a wand in her hand 

Waverly looks over to Nicole who has a smile on her face, Waverly feels her cheeks heat up 

“Mommy, you’re a princess!”, Carter says climbing into Nicole’s lap

“We don’t have a prince”, Alice pouts 

“Two princess”, Carter points to Waverly and Nicole 

“Like my mama’s”, Carter says as she picks up one of the tea cups

Nicole’s eyes lock on Waverly 

“My daddy is the prince and my mommy is princess”, Alice says handing Nicole a tea cup

“Some kids have two princesses, like Carter”, Waverly pauses

Waverly continues, “Or some have two princess, then some have a prince and princess like you Alice”, Waverly looks at Alice, Alice smiles and continues to pour pretend tea into their cups

Waverly looks up at Nicole who is still staring at her, Waverly can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips

Alice and Carter eventually get distracted by the dollhouse Alice has, leaving Waverly and Nicole sitting on the floor, still in their tiaras

“What you said earlier was really sweet”, Nicole’s voice breaking the silence first

Waverly shrugs lightly, “Kids aren’t the ignorant ones in this world”

Nicole nods, “Do you want to start getting them ready for bed?”, Waverly looks at her phone seeing its near their bedtime 

“Yeah, I can get them into their pajamas, if you want to get the bed set up”, Waverly says nervously 

“Sounds like a plan”, Nicole stands first and extends her hand to Waverly

Waverly looks from Nicole’s face to her extended hand, she carefully took Nicole’s hand, instantly feeling a shock go through her body

Nicole pulled her up gently, Waverly stood chest to chest with Nicole, with their interlocked hand in front of them

Waverly notices Nicole’s tiara had slightly tipped on her head, before she could even process her bodies movements, Waverly’s hand reaches up and straightens it

She let her hand fall gently over Nicole’s hair, tucking a piece behind her ear, once Waverly pulls back her hand once she realizes what she just did

“I-uh”, Waverly mutters out, turning around and quickly making her way into Alice’s bedroom

“Shit”, Waverly mumbles to herself

“Auntie Waves, you have to put money in the swear jar”, Alice says with her hands on her hips

“I know, come guys let’s get you ready for bed”, Waverly moves to grab their pajamas off the dresser 

Waverly gets them into their pajamas and into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Nicole is already turning down Alice’s bed and selecting books when they get back to Alice’s room

Alice and Carter squeal as they climb into bed

“Stories”, Carter yells and Nicole laughs at her enthusiasm 

“Do you want some tea?”, Waverly asks as Nicole tucks Alice and Carter in

“That would be nice, I’ll meet you out there”, Nicole gives her a warm smile 

Waverly finds Wynonna’s tea, fixing it rather quickly, she sits it’s on the coffee table and goes to check on Nicole

Waverly’s heart skips a beat at the sight of Nicole pressing kisses on Carter and Alice’s heads. Both girls fast asleep curled up with their stuffed animals under their arms

“They must have been tired”, Waverly whispers as she leans against the door frame

“All that playing”, Nicole whispers back

Waverly suddenly becomes aware of the conversation that’s looming in the air

“The tea is in the living room, um if you want to talk out there?”, Waverly says nervously

“Sure”, Nicole follows Waverly into the living room and onto the sofa

Nicole sits next to Waverly, but leaves enough space so that they aren’t touching

Waverly’s heart races as Nicole turns to look at her

“I just want to ask one question before you start”, Nicole’s voice breaking the silence

Waverly swallows roughly and nods her head 

“Are you okay? I want to make sure that I didn’t do anything to hurt you”, Nicole says sincerely, Waverly shakes her head quickly

“Nicole, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just that you scare me”, Nicole’s face drops slightly and Waverly reaches over placing a hand on her thigh

“You scare me because I’ve never felt this way, the way I feel when I’m with you is indescribable”, Nicole’s face perks up at Waverly’s confession

“Waves”, Nicole begins

“Let me finish, or I won’t be able to say everything”, Nicole moves her hand to cover Waverlys, squeezing it gently 

“I just thought it was a silly crush, until that night in Shorty’s”, Waverly takes a breath, clearing her throat

“I saw you with Shae and Carter, and I got jealous. I had no reason to be jealous, but I couldn’t stop it”, Nicole starts rubbing soft circles on the back of Waverly’s hand

“Waves, there’s nothing going on between Shae and I”, Nicole says inching closer to Waverly 

“I don’t want to ruin your family, I know what it’s like to see families ruined and I didn’t want to do that”, Waverly feels the tears well in her eyes

“I don’t want to hurt Carter or you, I never meant to ignore you, I thought pushing you away would hurt less”, Waverly let’s the tears flow down her cheeks

Nicole shifts to wrap an arm around Waverly’s waist, pulling her head into Nicole’s shoulder, “It’s okay, you didn’t ruin anything Waves”

“Do you know how much I adore you Waverly Earp”, Nicole says tilting Waverly’s head up from her shoulder

Waverly’s eyes widen and Nicole lets out a small laugh

“I’ll tell you a secret, I have a really big crush on you, and that scares the shit out of me”, Nicole pushes a strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear

“I scare you?”, Waverly says in shock

“You do, but in a good way Waves, I hope I scare you in a good way to”, Nicole gives her a shy smile

“You do, I just don’t know how to do this”

“Oh sure you do”, Nicole smirks slightly 

“I don’t want to come between you and Carter, she’s the most important thing”, Waverly says as she interlocks their fingers 

“You’re important too Waverly, I’ve not dated since Shae and I got divorced because I was scared of how Carter might react”, Nicole says honestly 

“But then you came along, and I see how you are with Alice and Carter, and it makes all my fears subside”, Nicole says wiping away Waverly’s tears, letting her thumb stroke her cheek

“I’d do anything for Carter, and for you too”, Waverly leans into Nicole’s touch

“I know”, Waverly closes her eyes to take in the moment 

“If it wasn’t clear, um I really like you”, Waverly blurts out, Nicole lets out the laugh that shows off her dimples 

“I really like you too”, Nicole says moving her hand from Waverly’s cheek to the back of her neck

Nicole’s eyes flicker from Waverly’s eyes down to her lips, “Can I kiss you?”, Waverly can’t manage anything more than a nod 

Nicole’s eyes meet Waverly’s once more before leaning all the way in, Nicole presses her lips softly against Waverly’s. 

Waverly feels her heart hammering in her chest, she wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist pulling her closer. Waverly presses into the kiss letting the feeling of Nicole’s lips drown out any fear she had. 

Nicole pulls back first, resting her forehead against Waverly’s 

“Wow”, Nicole breaths out, Waverly gives her a lopsided smile and leans forward to press a quick kiss to her lips

“Go out with me? Maybe this weekend?”, Waverly says as Nicole’s hands play with the hairs at the back of her neck 

“I’d love that”, Nicole smiles and pulls Waverly closer into her chest 

Waverly closes her eyes once more, feeling like she needs to pinch herself to make sure it she wasn’t dreaming 

Then Nicole wraps her arm protectively around Waverly, and she knows she’s not dreaming 

Waverly let’s the sound of Nicole’s heartbeat lullaby her to sleep, her face pressed tightly against Nicole’s chest. Nicole rests her head on top of Waverly’s letting the warmth of Waverly drift her off to sleep

Wynonna and Dolls quietly open the front door, noticing a light still on in the living room 

Wynonna smacks Dolls roughly on the arms and motions to the women cuddled up against each other. 

Pulling out her phone, she snaps a picture of them

“Idiots”, she mutters with a large smile on her face


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the wait, but sometimes life gets in the way! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Waverly had spent every waking moment replaying the moment of them waking up in the morning, with her head resting on Nicole’s chest and Nicole’s arm securely wrapped around Waverly’s waist.

Only a few moments later they had been jostled awake by both Carter and Alice jumping up and down on them shouting for pancakes.

Nicole pressed a soft kiss to Waverly’s cheek before taking Alice and Carter into the kitchen

Waverly felt her heart flutter at the memory of Nicole’s soft lips on her skin

“Please control your boner”, Wynonna’s voice breaking Waverly from her thoughts

“Wy”, Waverly groans, feeling her cheeks heat up

Waverly places her head in her hands

“I know you have the hots for Haught, but my daughter is in the next room”, Wynonna says handing Waverly a drink

Waverly’s phone buzzes in her pocket and she feels her face break out in a smile

“If you’re going to keep acting like a lovesick puppy, I’m going to kick you out”

Waverly kicks her foot at Wynonna’s shin, taking out her phone and looking at the message displayed on the screen

Nicole Haught: Tonight, at eight? I’ll pick you up?

Waverly hears Wynonna huff next to her, Waverly types back quickly

Waverly Earp: Can’t I see you before then?

“Baby girl, you are sounding desperate”, Waverly turns to glare at her sister, turning back to her phone once it dings again

Nicole Haught: Come to the gym around noon, I’ll take my lunch break with you

“Nicole wants to meet for lunch”

“That’s not the only thing she wants to eat”, Wynonna mutters under her breath, but still loud enough for Waverly to hear

Waverly’s face burns, “Will you ever stop?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I can’t”, Wynonna smirks at her

“Where are Dolls and Alice?”, Waverly says trying to change the subject

“She wanted to go into the station with him for a bit”, Wynonna flips through the channels on the television, “But anyway, tell me what all happened last night”

Wynonna turns to face Waverly, “First off, I’m not thanking you”, Waverly says taking a sip of her drink

“Fine, fine”, Wynonna mumbles

“So, it started off awkward, because we were forced to be in the same room. But then I was just honest with her”, Waverly says with a small smile

“And she listened?”, Wynonna pushes

“Yes, she listened”, Wynonna opens her mouth to respond, “I’m not saying I told you so”

Waverly groans, “Wy, just say it”

Wynonna lets a huge smile spread across her face, “I told you so”, Wynonna keeps repeating herself as she grabs a pillow and hits Waverly with it

“Okay, okay, mercy”, Waverly says holding her hands up in protest, Wynonna drops the pillow and pulls Waverly into a bear hug

“You know I’m just teasing, I’m really happy for you kid”

“I know”, Waverly smiles pressing a kiss to Wynonna’s forehead

“Enough love for today, get out of my house”, Wynonna pulls away from Waverly, pushing her off the sofa

“I hate you”, Waverly grumbles as she pulls herself off the floor

“Go see your redhead”

Waverly’s heart thumps at Wynonna’s words, “Wy, you know she has a name, right?”, Waverly laughs slightly

“Too bad, I won’t be using it”, Wynonna says as she opens the door for Waverly, Wynonna gives her a quick slap on the ass before closing the front door

Waverly makes it to the gym a little bit before noon, hoping to catch a few extra minutes with Nicole, when she pulls into the parking lot, she sees Nicole’s car parked in the employee section.

As she enters the gym, she’s instantly hit with loud music and smell of sweat. Waverly sees a man standing at the front desk, he’s sporting the bushiest moustache she’s ever seen. He gives Waverly a warm smile

“How can I help you ma’am”, his southern drawl surprises Waverly

“I’m looking for Nicole”, Waverly replies

The man smiles and nods, “You must be the famous Waverly Earp”

She feels her cheeks flush, “Uh that’s me”, Waverly gives a small wave

“Nicole speaks very highly of you”, he reaches out his hand across the counter

“Pardon, I did not introduce myself. I’m John Henry, but most people just call me Doc”, Waverly shakes Doc’s hand

“Nice to meet you”, Doc motions for Waverly to follow him, she walks by different exercise machines and equipment as they make their way back to the boxing bags

Waverly sees Nicole before Doc does, and Waverly stomach flips at the sight

Nicole’s wearing a sports bra and the tightest pair of spandex, Waverly has ever seen. Waverly feels her throat dry as she notices the sweat running down Nicole’s body

Nicole’s arms are pumping hard and quick at the bag in front of her, her feet bounce as she takes another hit at the bag

“Nicole, you got a visitor”, Doc shouts over the music

Nicole tugs on her headphones, grabbing the towel sitting on the bench and wiping her face

Waverly’s stomach dropped even more at the sight of Nicole’s toned abs

“Waves, I’m sorry I lost track of time”, Waverly can only nod in response as Nicole takes a sip of water

 “I shall leave you to it, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Earp”, Doc says politely as he turns back towards the front

“You okay?”, Nicole waves a hand in front of Waverly’s face

“Yes, I uh”, Waverly felt her ears burn as she tried to say a coherent sentence

“Something got you distracted?”, Nicole whispers taking a closer step towards Waverly

Waverly eye’s look up to meet Nicole’s, who has a small smirk on her lips

“Nic”, Waverly breaths out as her senses are filled with Nicole’s vanilla perfume mixed with sweat

“What is it? Maybe I can help?”, Nicole’s voice lowering as she places a gentle hand on Waverly’s hip

Waverly’s eyes dart to Nicole’s lips, “Yeah”

Nicole’s dimple shows when Nicole gives her a wide smile

“Let’s go to my office”, Nicole removes her hand from Waverly’s hip and interlocks her fingers with Waverly’s

Waverly follows her silently, hand wrapped tightly around Nicole’s, her office sat in the back corner of the gym. Nicole closed the door, quickly closing the blinds in her office.

Nicole turned back to Waverly with dark eyes, “Can I kiss you?”, Nicole asks softly

“You don’t have to ask to kiss me”, Waverly breathes out, Nicole pushes forward connecting their lips.

The kiss was rougher than the night before, but it made Waverly’s whole body heat up

Nicole’s hand’s cup the side of Waverly’s cheek as she deepens the kiss

Waverly’s reach up and wrap around Nicole’s neck, trying to pull her even closer into her, Nicole groans into her mouth leaving room for Waverly to slip her tongue past Nicole’s parted lips.

Waverly feels her whole body heat up at the new sensation, and can’t stop the small whine that leaves the back of her throat

Nicole’s hands are moving from Waverly’s cheeks back down to her hips squeezing gently

 “Wave”, Nicole whispers as she places her forehead against Waverly’s,

“Yeah”, Waverly replies looking up into Nicole’s eyes

“I missed you”, Nicole smiles shyly as her cheeks flush, Waverly pulls her forehead away from Nicole’s

“I missed you too”, Waverly pulls Nicole in for another kiss

Waverly gently tugs Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth biting down softly, “And you looked really good working out”, Waverly says disconnecting their lips

“Yeah?”, Nicole questions with a small smirk

“You already know you looked good”, Waverly pulls lightly at the hairs on the base of Nicole’s neck

“I think I need you to remind me how good I looked”, Nicole’s voice almost a whisper before she surges forward and connects their lips again

Waverly decides that she never wants to stop kissing Nicole

Nicole now slips her tongue past Waverly’s lips and lowers her hands nearly grasping Waverly’s backside. Nicole’s hands burn through the jean material on her legs. Waverly lets out a breathy moan, before Nicole pulls back abruptly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have”, Nicole says taking her hands-off Waverly

“Nicole, it’s okay. If you couldn’t tell I was enjoying that”, Waverly brings her hand from around Nicole’s neck, to gently stroke her cheek

“I don’t want to rush this or you. I want to do this right”, Nicole replies leaning into Waverly’s touch

“Of course, but don’t apologize for doing any of that”, Waverly pauses, “I really liked that”

Nicole smiles brightly and leans down to press a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead

“I want to treat you right Waves, and that includes not doing all of that before our first date”, Nicole looks eyes with Waverly

“Nicole Haught, I didn’t know you were so old-fashion”, Waverly laughs as Nicole’s cheeks redden

 “I’ve never cared about doing something so right, until you”, Waverly feels her heart jump in her chest

“Your smooth talker, you know that?”, Waverly says with a smile, Nicole reaches out to interlock their fingers together

“Only for you”, Nicole brings their conjoined hands to her lips and presses a soft kiss to the back of Waverly’s hand

“I invited you for lunch, so let me go get you something”, Nicole motions to the chair next to her desk for Waverly to sit down

Nicole comes back with two salads and glasses of water

“I hope this okay? I didn’t have time to make a fantastic meal”, Nicole says playing the drinks and food on her desk, moving around some papers to make room

“No, this is perfect”, Waverly smiles softly

“So where are you taking me tonight?”, Waverly asks as they begin to eat their lunch, Nicole wipes her mouth on her napkin, “It’s a surprise”

Waverly groans, “But that’s not fair”

Nicole takes another bite out of her salad and gives Waverly a small shrug

“Can I have a hint?”, Waverly says jutting out her bottom lip, Nicole’s eyes go wide and she waves her hands in the air

“Waverly, stop that”

Waverly pushes her lip out even farther, and batting her eyelashes, “But Nicole”

Nicole shuts her eyes tightly and covers her face with her hands, “I will not be suckered by the cuteness”, she repeats herself a few times

Waverly lets out a loud laugh, Nicole peeks her eye through her fingers and smiles at Waverly

“Fine, fine. I won’t ask any more questions”, Waverly sighs

Nicole places a hand on Waverly’s thigh, “I just want this to be special for you”

“I know as long as I’m with you, anywhere would be special”, Waverly places a hand over Nicole’s

“Who’s the sweet talker now?”, Nicole says with a loopy grin

“Wait, what should I wear? That’s a valid question”, Waverly asks taking a sip of her water

“You’ll look beautiful in anything”, Nicole strokes the back of Waverly’s hand with her thumb, “Nicole, stop deflecting”, Waverly says attempting to give Nicole a stern look

“I’m just being honest”, Nicole replies, “But maybe wear a dress or a skirt?”

Waverly nods, as she finishes up her salad. Nicole’s phone buzzes on the desk, with Wynonna’s name flashing across the screen

“Any reason why your sister is texting me?”, Nicole questions as she unlocks her phone

“I have no idea, I mean she knows I’m here with you?’, Waverly says curious to what Wynonna texted Nicole about

Waverly notice the raise in Nicole’s eyebrow as she read over the message, “She wants to know what type of lunch I had?”

Waverly eyes widen immediately and her cheeks burn, “I’m seriously going to kill her”

“I don’t get it? Why does she care what I ate?”, Nicole asks with a confused look on her face

“Uh, she thinks I came here to you know, um- “, Nicole seems to understand what Waverly is trying to say, and a blush rises on Nicole’s face

“I’m really sorry about Wynonna, she just teases”, Waverly says trying to assure Nicole

“Guess that means, she’s okay with us and me?”, Nicole says with a bit of hesitation

“Of course, the more teasing means the more she likes you”, Waverly gives Nicole a soft smile

A knock on the door interrupts them

“I am sorry to interrupt ladies, but Nicole your one o’clock client is here”, Doc says popping his head into the office

“Let him know I’ll be there a minute”, Doc nods, raising a hand to Waverly before shutting the door

Nicole sighs deeply, “I really don’t want to go, but I’ll see you later”, Nicole says standing up from her desk chair.

 Waverly stands up as well following Nicole to the door, “Of course, it’s only a few hours”

Nicole places a soft hand on the back of Waverly’s neck and pulling her in for a gentle kiss

Nicole pulls back first, “Still going to miss you”, as she presses a kiss to Waverly’s forehead

“Me too”, Waverly replies enjoying the feeling of Nicole’s soft lips on her skin

“I’ll be there at eight”, Nicole says as she walks Waverly to the front door of the gym

“I can’t wait”, Waverly replies pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek before exiting

Waverly can’t help the wide smile that breaks across her face. A date with Nicole, finally Waverly thought

She finally gets the girl


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fyi there is smut in this chapter, so if it's not your thing, just skip the ending lol! anyway happy reading!

Waverly twirled the bottom of her curled hair between her fingers as she took another look at her outfit. She decided on a tight red dress that stopped right at mid-thigh and a pair of black heels.

She smoothed out her dress, applying a bit of lip gloss as well

The sound of a knock turned her attention, her heart suddenly racing, knowing that Nicole was standing on the other side of the door.

Waverly took a deep breath, before opening the door. Waverly felt her jaw nearly drop to the floor at the sight of Nicole 

Nicole’s hair was curled slightly the way Waverly liked it the best. Her eyes traveled down to the black button up shirt that fit Nicole perfectly, with form fitting khakis and black dress shoes on her bottom half

“Wow”, Waverly says in almost a whisper, Nicole’s eyes are locked on hers as Waverly sees her cheeks tinted pink

“I uhm, got you these”, Nicole pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind her back, handing them to Waverly 

“Nicole, thank you”, Waverly replies taking the flowers from Nicole’s hands, “Come in, let me put these in water before we go”

Nicole follows Waverly into her apartment, Waverly fills a glass up and places the flowers into it. She turns to see Nicole’s eyes wandering around 

“It’s a bit messy”, Nicole jumps at the sound of Waverly’s voice, “No, it’s totally you Waves”, Nicole turns to her with a smile

“You look absolutely beautiful”, Nicole says moving to grab Waverly’s hands.

“You do too, so beautiful”, Waverly leans up to press a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek, “If we start kissing now, we are never going to leave” 

Nicole groaned, “But kissing you is the best”, jutting out her lower lip, “Maybe just one kiss?”

“Nicole”, Waverly tries in a stern voice, but she can feel her defense weaken 

“Baby”, Nicole whispers, and that’s all it takes for Waverly to push up and connect their lips, Waverly can feel Nicole smiling into the kiss, and her heart soars

“That seemed to do the trick”, Nicole laughs as she rests her forehead against Waverlys

Waverly’s smile falters for a moment, “Do you say that to all the girls”, Nicole furrows her eyebrows, “No, you’re the only girl”

Waverly’s chest loosens, “Good”, Nicole places a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips, “I have been wanting to call you that for awhile now”

Nicole pulls her head back, reaching down to connect their hands, “Lets go my lady”

“So where are you taking me?”, Waverly asks after they’ve been driving for about 15 minutes 

Nicole reaches over the center console, resting her hand on Waverly’s thigh, “Still a secret”

Nicole pulls into a parking lot a few minutes late, a bright sign lit up in front of the building reads, “Willows” 

Waverly has heard all about this restaurant, and how people have to book reservations months in advance to even get a semi private table.

“Nicole, how?”, Waverly breathes out as Nicole opens the car door for, extending her hand out

“I have my ways”, Nicole says with a small smile, Nicole interlocks her fingers with Waverly’s as they make their way into the restaurant 

“Haught”, Nicole’s voice raises as she speaks over the loud music to the front desk workers

“Of course, right this way Ms.Haught”, a young boy leads them to a staircase at the back of the restaurant, Waverly turns her head to give Nicole a confused look

Nicole smiles, squeezing Waverly’s hand gently, “You’ll see”

The young boy pushes open the door at the top of the stairs, and Waverly’s eyes widen

Lights are strung along the rooftop, candles seem to fill every open space, Waverly notices a table in the center with two chairs, and soft music playing in the background 

“Nicole, what is this?”, Waverly casts her eyes up to Nicole’s 

“Our first date”, Nicole says with a bright smile

“Your server will be right with you, enjoy your evening ladies”, the young boy hurries back out, leaving Waverly and Nicole alone 

Waverly feels her eyes well up with tears, her heart thumping in her chest, “You did this all for me?”

Nicole disconnects their hands, letting her hand stroke at Waverly’s cheek, “You deserve to be treated like a queen”, Waverly let’s a few tears roll down her cheeks

“What did I ever do to deserve you”, Waverly whispers, as Nicole brushes away the stray tears, “I ask myself that everyday”, Nicole replies placing a kiss on Waverly’s forehead 

“Shall we?”, Nicole motions to the table, leading Waverly and pulling out her chair for her

“Nicole Haught, how on earth did you manage to get this booked?”, Waverly says looking around the rooftop, noticing she can see the city lights all around her 

“Luckily I know a friend, who happens to be the cook of this place. He was willing to help out”

A girl roughly Waverly’s age emerges from the door, holding a bottle of wine, “Good evening ladies, would like to enjoy some wine this evening?”, Nicole nods her head and watches the server fill both glasses

“The cook wanted to inform you, that he’s prepared special dishes for the both you”, Waverly feels her jaw drop for what felt like the hundredth time this evening 

“Sounds fantastic, tell Jeremey we say thank you for everything “, The server nods and retreats down the stairs

“Thank you for this”, Waverly says reaching across the table to touch Nicole’s hand 

“Anything for you”, Nicole’s smile shows off her dimples

“How was your client this afternoon?”, Waverly asks as the server returns with their meals

“He was good, I was just reaching him some basic self defense”, Nicole replies taking a bite out of her dinner

“Maybe you could teach me sometime”, Waverly smirks slightly at Nicole, “I’d love that, we should workout together sometime”

Waverly chokes slightly on her food, “I don’t think that would work”, Nicole cocks her head to the side, “Why you’d get to distracted”

Waverly rolls her eyes, “You already know I would, you don’t have to say it”, Nicole lets a loud laugh fill the air 

“I just like hearing you’re attracted to me”, Nicole says honestly, Waverly feels her lower stomach churn 

“Of course, I mean you were there earlier when I basically jumped you”, Waverly heats up at the memory of Nicole’s hand on her ass 

Comfortable silence fills the air before Waverly speaks up again, “I was thinking maybe sometime soon, we could do something together with Carter”

Nicole looks up from her plate, “You’d like to do that?”, Nicole’s voice has a bit of surprise in it

Waverly nods, “Yeah, I think it would be nice. So maybe she would get more comfortable with me being around”

Waverly stutters our her next words, “I mean if you’re planning on having me around, I totally jus-“

“Waves, breathe”, Nicole gently strokes at the back of Waverly’s hand, “I’m planning on keeping you around for a long time”

Nicole’s warm hand, settles Waverly’s racing heart, “Yeah?”

“Yeah”, Nicole replies with a dopey grin spread across her face 

The server clears their table, leaving them with the check 

“Before we go, would you like to dance with me?”, Nicole asks a slight blush on her cheeks 

“I’d love too”, Waverly stands up from the table and walks around to Nicole, placing her hands behind Nicole’s neck 

Nicole pulls Waverly closer, putting her hands on the small of Waverly’s back, until they were chest to chest. Swaying slowly to the music, Waverly rests her head on Nicole’s collarbone, inhaling her fresh vanilla scent.

Waverly closes her eyes for a moment, “This has been the best date”, Nicole rests her head on the top of Waverly’s. 

“I had a wonderful time with you”, Waverly leans her head back from Nicole’s collarbone to look at Nicole 

“Me too”, Waverly pulls Nicole down into a kiss

Waverly tangles her fingers in the ends of Nicole’s hair, Nicole’s tongue pushes past Waverly’s lips, Waverly groans at the touch 

Nicole’s hands are hot on Waverly’s lower back, almost burning through her dress, Nicole disconnects their lips before leaning down to press open mouthed kisses on Waverly’s neck

Waverly gasps at the connect, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that”, Nicole says pulling away from Waverly 

“Don’t apologize for that”, Waverly roughly captures Nicole’s bottom lip between her’s, tugging on it lightly, “I don’t want this night to be over”, Waverly whispers into Nicole’s lips

Nicole’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, “You want to?”, Nicole questions unsure of what Waverly is implying 

“Nicole, yes. Let’s go back to my place”, Waverly’s heart bangs in her chest, as Nicole’s eyes seem to darken. 

The car ride back to Waverly’s apartment is filled tension, and Nicole’s hand on Waverly’s thigh was driving her crazy

Quickly making their way into the apartment, Waverly suddenly felt all the rush of nerves hit her at once, “Do you want something to drink?”, Waverly squeaks out as Nicole follows behind her 

“I don’t want to be drunk when we do this”, Nicole presses into her backside, Waverly reaches out to brace herself on the counter 

Nicole’s hands fall to Waverly’s hips, “Are you sure?”, Nicole’s concern for her only made Waverly’s heart beat faster, “Yes, I want this”

Nicole flips Waverly by her hips, so her backside is pushed back against the counter and she’s facing Nicole, Waverly wastes no time connecting their lips 

The kiss is hot, as their tongues slips against each other, teeth catching as they deepen the kiss. Nicole’s hands are tight around her waist, pulling her into Nicole’s chest 

“You look so sexy in that dress”, Nicole whispers as she begins placing kisses along Waverly’s neck, “I can’t wait to get you out of it”, Waverly whimpers at Nicole’s words  
Waverly hisses when Nicole bites down on Waverly’s neck, her hands tightening in Nicole's hair, “Bedroom”, Waverly blurts out as Nicole continues leaving kisses on Waverly’s neck 

Waverly pulls Nicole along the hallway towards the bedroom, stopping to push Nicole against the wall to kiss her roughly on the lips

Waverly pushes her way into the bedroom, with Nicole sliding her hands all over Waverly from behind. 

“Here let me”, Nicole says dropping to her knees in front of Waverly, Nicole begins undoing Waverly’s heels but never breaking eye contact. Nicole presses kisses to the inside of Waverly’s calfs and on the top of her feet 

Nicole undoes the ties on her shoes, quickly throwing them to the side along with Waverly’s shoes. 

Waverly tugs Nicole up by her shirt collar, pulling her into another kiss. Waverly’s hands stay tight on Nicole’s collar, before dropping lower to the top of Nicole’s breasts

“Off”, Waverly pants as she nips at Nicole’s lips, Nicole quickly undoes the buttons on her shit pushing it off her arms 

“Dear god”, Waverly groans as her eyes fall to Nicole’s bare skin and black lace bra, her hands slide along Nicole’s collar bones

“You like?”, Nicole asks a little out of breath, “I love”, Waverly replies before leaning to press her lips to Nicole’s exposed skin 

Nicole lets out a soft moan as Waverly sucks at her collar bone, leaving small marks all the way down to the top of her breasts. 

“Baby”, Nicole breaths out and Waverly’s heart jumps

Waverly looks up and Nicole’s face is flushed with a pretty pink tint covering her chest and cheeks, “I want you out of that dress”, Waverly nods turning around so that Nicole could unzip it 

Waverly pushes her ass into the front of Nicole, “That’s very distracting Miss. Earp”, Nicole’s fingers moving slowly as she pulls the zipper down

Nicole’s lips press open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin of her back, Waverly can feel pure heat shoot to the center of her body, Nicole helps Waverly slide out of the dress and she hears Nicole gasp as the dress hits the floor

Nicole turns Waverly around, her eyes lingering over the matching red lingerie set Waverly had picked out, “I’m so gay”, Nicole blurts out as her eyes stay focused on Waverly’s newly exposed skin 

Waverly chuckles, lifting a finger to pick Nicole’s chin up, “My eyes are up here”

Nicole lets a smile spread across her face, leaning and kissing Waverly hard on the mouth, “Let’s lay down”

Waverly lays back on the bed, watching as Nicole kicks off her pants, leaving them both in just their underwear and bra

Nicole settles on top of Waverly, letting a thigh slip in between Waverly’s legs

“Shit”, Waverly curses at the pressure of Nicole’s thigh on her aching center 

Nicole’s eyes widen, “I can feel how wet you are on my thigh”, Waverly can only moan in response 

Nicole smirks, pressing her lips against the top of Waverly’s breasts, “Can I?”

Waverly nods her head, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Nicole reaches around to unhook Waverly’s bra, allowing it to fall down her shoulders 

Nicole’s eyes stay put on her breasts, before locking eyes with Waverly, “You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen”, Waverly cries out when Nicole’s hand palms at her breasts 

Nicole takes her time exploring Waverly, pinching and squeezing at Waverly’s breasts, running her mouth along them, taking the harden nipples into her mouth 

“Nicole”, Waverly’s hand sliding through Nicole’s hair

“Mhm”, Nicole responds, lips still sucking on Waverly’s breasts

Waverly reaches down Nicole’s back and unhooks her bra, letting her breasts free, Waverly waste no time reaching up and squeezing at Nicole’s breasts, letting her fingers tug at the harden nipple 

“Fuck”, Nicole says pulling away from Waverly’s breast to enjoy the feeling of Waverly’s hands on her skin

“Nic, I want to touch you”, Waverly breaths out, hands reaching down to the waistband of Nicole’s underwear

“You can, but I’m touching you first”, Nicole moves her lips farther down Waverly’s body till she’s settled into between her thighs   
Nicole’s lips tease as she bites and kisses the insides of Waverly’s thighs, “Baby, don’t tease”, Waverly whines as her hand tries to pull Nicole to where she needs her

“Patience, sweetheart”, Waverly groans and throws her head back down on the pillow

Nicole’s lips seem to be everywhere except for where Waverly needed her the most 

“Nic, please”, Nicole’s last bit of restraint went away, placing a soft kiss to Waverly’s clothed center, Waverly’s hands were already pulling down the sides of her underwear 

Nicole threw the underwear somewhere on the pile of the rest of their clothes, as she took in the sight of Waverly bare for the first time 

Waverly’s hands found it’s way back into Nicole’s hair, tugging lightly

Nicole locked eyes with Waverly, as she took a broad lick up Waverly’s center, Waverly’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Nicole’s tongue on her 

“You taste so good”, Nicole mumbles into Waverly’s center 

“Nicole”, Waverly moaned, Nicole seemed to pick up the pace immediately after hearing her own name leaving Waverly’s lips

Waverly could feel the fire in her lower stomach build and build as Nicole sucked and licked at her center, “I’m close, don’t stop”, Waverly’s legs were thrown over each of Nicole’s shoulders and her thighs muffling Nicole’s hearing 

Nicole brought her hand from where it was holding onto Waverly’s hips down to her center, pushing into the slick heat of Waverly

“Yes”, Waverly whimpers as Nicole continues to suck at her center, while pushing two fingers into her. The feeling of Nicole’s tongue mixed with the feeling of Nicole’s fingers inside of her sent her flying 

Waverly’s hand tightened in Nicole’s hair, as she came with Nicole’s name tumbling from her lips. Nicole licking and pushed letting Waverly ride out the rest of her orgasm, before pulling back and pressing light kisses to her thighs and hip bone 

Nicole made her way up Waverly’s body pressing her lips against Waverly’s warm skin, allowing her tongue to slide into Waverly’s mouth. 

Waverly groaned at the taste of herself on Nicole’s lips, “Was that okay?”, Nicole asks pressing a kiss to Waverly’s cheek 

“Jesus, Nicole. You were here. It was fantastic”, Waverly says throwing an arm around Nicole’s shoulder, pulling her down on the bed. 

Waverly smirks, “And now it’s my turn to have my way with you”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff and smut, what all the gays want! 
> 
> follow me on twitter @gayygabby

Waverly sits atop Nicole’s thighs, she runs her hands along Nicole’s sides, resting her hands on her toned stomach

“You’re so pretty, and I like you so much”, Waverly says looking down at Nicole

Nicole’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red at Waverly’s comment. She reaches her hand up to pull Waverly down for a kiss.

Waverly kisses her hard, letting her teeth bite gently on Nicole’s lower lip, Nicole lets out a groan in response

Nicole’s hand move from Waverly’s neck, down to her hips, moving her back and forth slightly. 

Waverly whimpers as her center rubs against the top of Nicole’s thighs, “It’s my turn”, Waverly breathes out

“But what happens if I want to go again?”, Nicole smirks pushing up into Waverly, still keeping a hold on Waverly’s hips

Waverly ignores the pounding between her legs and attaches her lips to Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole’s hands falter on her hips for a moment

Waverly continues to suck and nip at Nicole’s neck, leaving small bruises on her neck. One of Nicole’s hands leaves her hip to tangle in her hair 

Waverly smiles against Nicole’s neck, moving forward down her chest till she reaches the top of Nicole’s breast.

Nicole inhales deeply as Waverly’s tongue runs across the top of her breast

Nicole’s hand tightens in her hair, as she tries to move Waverly’s mouth where she wants it

“Waves”, Waverly’s eyes shoot up to look at Nicole 

Waverly feels her chest pound at the sight of Nicole with her lips pulled tightly between her teeth, “Yes, Nicole”

Nicole’s eyes never leave hers,”I need you”

Waverly smirks, leaning down to press kisses all over her breast, ignoring Nicole’s harden nipple

“What do you need, baby”

Nicole pushes her chest up into Waverly’s face, and Waverly can’t deny her

Her lips wrap around Nicole’s nipple, Waverly feels Nicole sigh at the contact 

Waverly wastes no time moving from one breast to another, making sure to keep her hand on Nicole’s breast

Nicole let out a soft moan as Waverly tugged and sucked on her breasts, grinding her hips down on the bed, trying to get any sort of relief to her center

“Patience”, Waverly whispers as she pulls her mouth away from Nicole’s breast

Waverly kisses Nicole, swiping her tongue against her bottom lip, “I can’t”, Nicole breaks away from the kiss 

“So needy”, Waverly smiles, running her hand from Nicole’s breast down to the top of Nicole’s underwear

Waverly gently ran a finger over the front of Nicole’s underwear, she gasped when her fingers made contact with wet fabric

Nicole’s body jerked at the touch, “Baby”, Nicole whined as Waverly ran one finger up and down the damp underwear

Waverly’s eyes lock on the way Nicole’s hips jump up into her hand and she can’t deny Nicole anymore, her hands slips under the waistband and into warm heat

Waverly lets a soft moan out as she feels just how much Nicole wants this, “Nic”

Nicole throws her head back against the pillow as Waverly let’s her fingers explore up and down Nicole 

Waverly brings her lips to Nicole’s collarbone, sucking at the skin as her hand brushes over Nicole’s clit

“Oh”, Nicole voices in a low gasp

Waverly takes in the way Nicole’s eyes are slammed shut and hand fisting in the sheet next to her, “Is this good?”, Waverly asks 

“So good, but I want you inside”, Nicole claws at Waverly’s back

Waverly kisses Nicole as she lets her fingers dip into Nicole’s center, Nicole’s nails burn into the skin on Waverlys back

Nicole’s hips lift to rock into Waverly as she pumps her fingers into Nicole

“Yes, baby”, Nicole whines as Waverly starts moving faster and faster against Nicole 

Waverly can feel Nicole tighten around her fingers, trying to keep up with the rocking of Nicole’s hips 

Nicole’s breaths become deeper and her back arches off the bed, “Let go”, Waverly coos into Nicole’s ear

Nicole’s body seems to snap at Waverly’s command, Waverly watches Nicole fall over the edge and she knows she has never seen anything more beautiful than this 

Waverly feels Nicole’s body relax against hers, she presses a kiss to Nicole’s forehead

“Hey baby”, Nicole says with her eyes still closed and a loopey smile on her face 

Waverly lets a loud laugh fill the bedroom, smiling down at Nicole, “You’re too cute”, Nicole finally opens her eyes, “No, that's definitely you”

Nicole lifts her arm to allow Waverly to lay her head down on her naked chest, Waverly slings an arm over Nicole’s waist 

Waverly listens to the sound of Nicole’s heart beating, “Thank you for tonight”

“No need to thank me”, Nicole says resting her chin on the top of Waverly’s head 

“I’ve never been treated like that, it’s just so different than what I’m used to”, Waverly speaks honestly, Nicole pulls Waverly closer to her, “You better get used to it”

Waverly drifts off to sleep with a huge smile on her face and a warmth in her heart. 

Waverly has been at Nicole’s house nearly every night since their date, either to sleepover or to spend some quality time with Nicole and Carter. 

Nicole suggested that they go to the aquarium the next weekend that Nicole had Carter. 

So here they were standing in line waiting to get into the aquarium at nine in the morning on Saturday. 

“Mommy, Mommy, are we seeing fish?”, Carter asks from her stroller as they get to the entrance, “Yes, sweetie”

Waverly’s heart seems to melt even more when she watches Nicole and Carter interact

“Wavey, you see fish too?”, Carter turns to look at Waverly who was standing beside the stroller, “Of course!”, Nicole smiled brightly at Waverly as she pushed the stroller forward 

“Hello, Welcome to the Toronto Aquarium, how many?”, the women at the front booth asked 

“Three please”, Nicole says stepping in front of the stroller, placing a gentle hand on Waverly’s back 

“Fishies!”, Carter cried from the stroller, the lady handed them their tickets, smiling down at Carter, “You have a lovely family, enjoy your day”

Waverly’s eyes widen, but before she could respond Nicole spoke, “Thank you, that’s very sweet of you” 

Nicole moved behind the stroller again pushing it through the crowds of people looking at different exhibits, Waverly hung near them but her mind still thinking about the lady’s comment. 

“Waves, you okay?”, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand gently as she parked the stroller in front of the tank filled with different exoctic fish. 

“Yeah”, Nicole doesn't believe her and Waverly knows this, but Nicole places a soft kiss on her cheek as she pushes Carter to the other fish tanks

Waverly mulls over the lady’s comment for most of the morning, thinking about how Shae would feel if she had heard that, she could feel her stomach twist with guilt 

After going through the first floor exhibits, Carter wanted something to eat, Nicole looked through the map to locate the food court 

Nicole and Waverly walked in silence till they made it to their destination, “Can you just hang with her while I grab us something”, Waverly nodded wordlessly 

Carter’s eyes filled with panic when Nicole started to walk away from them, “Mommy”

Waverly quickly turned the stroller towards her and unbuckled Carter taking her out of the seat, “Hey, your mommy will be right back!”, Waverly says as she bounces Carter slightly on her knee

Carter’s eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Waverly, “You’re okay, I have you”, Waverly whispers as she hold Carter closer to her chest. Carter pushes her face into the crook of Waverly’s neck

Waverly hums over the loud noises of the food court, patting Carter’s back gently

Carter relaxes against Waverly’s chest, keeping a hand tightly wound in the front of Waverly’s shirt 

Waverly’s eyes search across the food court for Nicole, she can vaguely make out the redhead standing in one of the lines

Waverly casts her eyes down, twisting her neck slightly to look at Carter, who was now fully asleep 

“Guess, she was more tired than hungry”, Waverly jumped at the sound of Nicole’s voice 

Waverly watched as Nicole placed down the pile of food and drinks on the table, smiling softly at Waverly 

“You want to put her back in the stroller?”, Nicole asks opening her arms for Waverly to pass Carter to her, “Sure”

Nicole situated Carter’s sleeping body back into the stroller, pulling down the top shade to keep the bright light out of her eyes as she slept 

“So you want to tell me what’s really wrong?”

Waverly’s eyes fall onto Nicole, “I said I was okay?”, Waverly says taking a bite of her lunch

“And I know that was a lie”, Nicole reaches over the table to tangle her fingers into Waverly’s, “Is this about what the lady said?”

Waverly chews on the inside of her cheek, “Yeah, I just feel guilty”

Nicole gives her a questioning look, “Why do you feel guilty” 

“Because Shae is Carter’s family, not me”, Waverly whispers 

Nicole’s eyes soften, “Baby, you’re her family as well”  
Waverly feels tears threaten in her eyes, “I’m not Shae though”, Nicole smiles slightly, “I’m glad you aren’t, I’m glad you’re Waverly”, Nicole pauses, “My Waverly” 

“Carter adores you, she may not understand everything yet, but she loves that you’re around more”, Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand, not trusting her voice 

“I’m sorry”, Waverly gives Nicole a watery smile, “Nothing to be sorry for” 

“You’re like the most understanding girlfriend in the world”, Waverly blurts out without realizing that’s the first time the word girlfriend has been discussed between Nicole and her 

“Girlfriend, huh?”, Nicole smirks slightly, “Shut up”, Waverly groans covering her face with her hands 

“I mean I already thought we were girlfriends, but it’s nice to hear it out loud”, Nicole rubs her thumb against the back of her Waverly’s hand 

Waverly smiles, cleaning up their lunch, “Come on you dork, I want to see the sharks”

Nicole moves from her seat, to stand in front of Waverly, placing her hands on Waverly’s hips

“I think you’re the dork”, Nicole teases leaning to press a kiss against Waverly’s lips

“But I’m yours?”, Waverly says giving Nicole a small pout, Nicole returns a smile as she connect their lips again 

“All mine”, Nicole breathes out, “All mine”


End file.
